Everytime We Touch
by AbbyBaybiiee
Summary: Songfic to Cascada's Everytime We Touch. First fanfic ever so yeah its not that good but please read and review anyway. SMITCHIE


**This is my first fanfic ever, I had this song in my head and just felt like righting something so yea, here it is.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**_

Shane was on tour. Again. God, I miss him so much. It's been 2 years since Camp Rock, since Shane asked me to be his girlfriend, and ever since then we've been inseparable. Except, of course, when he's touring the country with his bandmates, Nate and Jason. Stupid, stupid tours.

While Shane's rocking out to his awesome music somewhere in New Jersey, I think, I'm here staying up all night working on my college work. Oh the Joy! Dream Shane isn't the same, yes he's in my dreams, and no their not _those_ dreams, just innocent walking down beaches and all that fluffy stuff that makes you feel all warm inside.

I knew this was how it was going to be when I first starting going out with him, but its just so hard. And it gets harder and harder each time. I need him with me, sure we talk on the phone at least twice a day, and text constantly, and do video chats every now and then, but its not the same. Forgive me for loving my fiancée so much, wait did I mention we're engaged, well we are, he proposed a month ago.

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**_

Even though we've been dating for 2 years, he still gives me butterflies. I feel sparks with every touch, whether it's a slight brush across my arm, or a hug. I feel all giddy and warm inside. Cliché much?

_**  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**_

And god, his kisses still send me on an all time high.

_Flashback_

_After final jam, Shane and I went on our canoe ride and sorted things out. He heard my side of the lie dilemma and forgave me. He asked me out on that very canoe and I felt like the luckiest girl alive. I mean come on THE Shane Gray just asked me to be his girlfriend. Oh god my crazy fangirl side's kicking in. _

_Now he, being the gentleman he is, helps me out of the canoe, and I, being the clumsy idiot that I am, grab his hand, topple over the edge and land on top of him._

"_Why hello there" he chuckled_

"_Hey" I giggled_

_Then he grabbed my waist, cupped my face gently, and placed his lips over mine ever so gently._

_I, sooner rather then later, kissed him back. It was soft and gentle, everything I wanted in a first kiss. I could feel the fireworks going off. We pulled back seconds later_

"_Wo-" _

_I was cut off when he crashed his lips on mine a tad harder then before. This kiss was passionate. He swiftly turned me over so he was on top, using his elbow to hold him up. His other hand was on my cheek. I moved my hands up to his neck and was shocked to feel his tongue tracing over my bottom lip, pretty much begging for entry, which I granted in a heartbeat, we explored each others mouth for a while until we realized we were laying next to the lake, where any passing campers would see us. The kiss was so electrifying, I felt like I could light up an entire city, or better yet, fly._

_**  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**_

Whenever he's holding me in his arms, before going to sleep, my heart seems to beat at least 2 times faster. Honestly I can hear the bo-boom bo-boom. I'm surprised Shane can't. I want every second with him to last, I need him by my side. Not want, but like literally need. If he left I'd probably be like Bella in twilight after Edward left, like dead. Wow that sounds melodramatic, but its true. I need him.

_**  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**_

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
**_

Whenever he holds me in his arms I feel at home. To me, home isn't a place you live, sleep, eat and all that in. No, it's wherever Shane is. Wow, corny much? He's always there for me, through thick and thin.

_Flashback_

_I was on tour with Shane in the summer, we were staying at a hotel in New York. It was just after a concert, and everyone was exhausted. Nate and Caitlyn, Jason and Ella went off to their rooms to sleep while Shane and I sat wrapped up in each other on the couch watching an episode of Friends._

_I was drifting off to sleep when, I could hear Connect Three's, Inseparable playing and a vibration in my pocket. I groaned I answered my phone:_

"_Hello" I said_

"_Mitchie darling, there's something I need to tell you" My mother, Connie, said. She sounded as though she was crying._

"_Mom what's wrong?" I said, all different situations crossing through my mind of what caused my mum to cry._

"_Y-your grandmother, my mother, Mitchie …. She d-died." My mum stuttered._

_My grandma, we were so close, I could tell her everything, she was always there and now shes…gone._

_I dropped my phone and fell to floor crying. Shane rushed over, wiped my tears and soothed me. Even though he was exhausted, he stayed up half the night rocking me until I finally fell asleep._

_**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.**_

Yeah we've gone through our ups and downs, but we've only come back stronger, Wooh, were a walking cliché. Its funny how we can go from completely pissed off at each other to madly in love.

_Flashback_

_Nate and Caitlyn were fighting cause Cait saw a girl kiss Nate. What Cait didn't know, was that it was a crazy fangirl who pretty much attacked him. Sane and I were walking to starbucks talking about their fight and how stupid it was when-_

"_God Cait's an idiot, she should've let Nate explain" Shane said_

"_Well she saw him being kissed by another chick, whats she supposed to think?" I seethed_

"_Well she could've given him the time of day instead of walking away"_

"_Well your stupid brother shouldn't of blown up at her for getting angry"_

"_Well your idiot of a friend should of let him explain"_

"_Oh god Shane your just as dumb as the rest of them"_

"_Oh really?"_

"_yes, really"_

"_WELL WHATEVER I DON'T CARE"_

"_FINE!" _

_Then Shane grabbed my waist and pulled me close before bringing his lips on mine fiercely, and I responded with equal force and passion. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and massaged my tongue with his. We pulled away and he said – _

"_Sorry we shouldn't be fighting other's battles, and I gotta say you look hot angry."_

_I laughed and said "yeah sorry too, your not so bad yourself popstar"_

"_Its rockstar!" he pouted.___

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**_

_**  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**_

But life doesn't always go our way, and I'll just have to deal with the fact he's not here for another month. But, even though we spend so much time apart, I wouldn't have it any other way because I love him.

* * *

**Wow I suck, oh well theres always a first time for everything. Please R&R.**


End file.
